Social media services and other internet applications may allow users to store and manage items of electronic content. Examples of electronic content can include text, email, music, photographs, images, audio, videos, blogs, and other shared content. Various existing solutions allow multiple users to upload different items of electronic content. Such items of electronic content may share common attributes. Examples of such common attributes are common time periods, common geographic locations, similar or overlapping content features, etc. Such solutions do not adequately allow different users to identify, associate, organize, or track electronic content items that may be relevant to one another.